This invention relates to a pool or other liquid storage container and method of making the same.
A known type of swimming or ornamental pool has a substantially flat bottom, which may be of free-form shape, made of sheet material, and having secured and sealed about its periphery an extruded metal section formed with a horizontal groove to receive the edge of the pool bottom and also a sealing strip, and also formed with a vertical groove to receive the bottom edge of the wall of the pool. The pool wall consists of a section of pliable sheet material which may be rolled up for delivery to the site, and of which the ends are then secured together to form an endless loop. The bottom edge of the wall section is sealed in the vertical groove of the extrusion about the periphery of the pool bottom by a round-section sealing strip driven between a side of the groove and the inserted part of the wall. The pool bottom is bedded on sand, an extruded stiffening strip is applied about the top of the pool wall, and concrete is poured about the pool wall, within the excavation for the pool.
Pools of this type have been generally satisfactory, being capable of being made in a very wide variety of configurations in plan view. A disadvantage has been found in difficulties experienced in bending to shape the extrusion applied about the periphery of the pool bottom while retaining its cross-sectional configuration undistorted, and particularly in maintaining the sides of both the horizontal and the vertical groove consistently parallel and uniformly spaced.
The present invention has been devised with the general object of providing a pool or other liquid storage container having a similar flexibility of contour, but which is particularly simple and economical to make and install.